


Wildest Dreams

by Just_Here_For_The_Ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, This was written during my Twist and Shout book hangover, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_For_The_Ships/pseuds/Just_Here_For_The_Ships
Summary: Saadnessssssss.......





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kat_with_koffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_with_koffee/gifts).



> I'm sorry for this torture.

It was that song again.

The one that always broke him.

The song that ruined him, every time.

Flashback

______________________________________________________________________________________

“He said, ‘Let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds’  
I thought heaven can't help me now.”

Gabriel’s angelic voice pierced through Sam’s thoughts. His archangel boyfriend had snapped them to their own personal karaoke night, and it was Gabriel’s turn for a song. So there they were singing sappy love songs to each other.

“He's so tall, and handsome as hell,”

Gabriel winked at Sam, causing the tall man to chuckle.

“He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is…

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams.”

Sam just kept watching Gabe, noticing every last detail of how gorgeous he looked in the dim lighting, how his eyes closed when he focused on singing, how he was falling even more deeply in love with this amazing being in front of him.

The song finished, and Gabe stepped off the small platform of a stage. 

“Your turn Samshine!” Gabe winked again and took a seat at the bar. Sam stood up and made his way over to the shorter man, watching him with adoration.

“Do you think you could play that song on the stereo?” Sam asked shyly.

“Sure Samsquatch.” Gabe said, looking confused. Sam smiled as the archangel snapped his fingers and walked up to Sam as the song began.

“May I have this dance?” Sam bowed deeply and looked up mischievously. Though he was bent almost all the way over, he still stood eye-level to Gabe.

“Of course Sammykins,” Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled them close together. As Sam put his arms around Gabe’s waist, they closed their eyes and started to sway.

He said, "Let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds"  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is….

Sam wished they could stay like this forever, just holding each other close and not worrying about what was to come.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams

They moved slowly together, absorbing each other’s warmth and scent. Gabe smelled of chocolate and peppermint, and Sam inhaled, vowing to memorize his scent.

I said no one has to know what we do  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
But my last request is

As they swayed in their own little world, Sam subconsciously pulled Gabe closer, not wanting to let go.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams

Sam listened to the music, realizing that their happy ending was truly, a wild dream. 

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burnin' it down  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around  
You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burnin' it down  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around 

As he watched the bar started to slowly fade away, changing into that dreaded place. The room where Gabriel died. Sam was left alone, kneeling next to the body of his fallen loved one, tears streaming down his face.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend

Sam could still hear that song playing through his head, and he promised himself that he would always remember Gabriel, his beautiful, funny, loving archangel. Always.

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
In your wildest dreams  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
In your wildest dreams  
______________________________________________________________________________________

The song on the radio ended, and Sam was brought back to reality, facing out the Impala’s window. If Dean noticed his silent sobs, he said nothing, and Sam was grateful.

He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to bring him his wildest dream.

After all, he did promise to remember.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you forgive me my friends. @kat_with_koffee, I love your work, this is dedicated to you.


End file.
